Man from the past
by gilmoregirls4eva
Summary: A man from Rory's past comes back how will Rory react?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Ring ring ring I ran to my phone and with out looking at the caller ID I answered. Grandma Emily's voice came out from my phone saying "Rory dear how are you?"

I answered her telling her that I was great just finish studying for my History class.

I am glad that I caught you at a good time, I was calling to find out what you are doing on Saturday?

Well I am not sure yet…

That is good cause I need you come to the party that we are throwing

Oh ok (thinking great just what I wanted to do) what is the party for?

Your grandpa just got a new partner.

I was at a party with Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Paris and we were not having a lot of fun. Then again how could we when we were at a party that my grandparents were throwing. I should have known better then to answer my phone last week when my grandma Emily called or have at least told her I was busy. We were just standing around talking about when we could leave. All of a sudden I see the one person that I hoped that I would never see again start to walk toward us. I tried to get paris's attention but she was too busy talking with Finn. You see they had a thing going on and Paris really liked him it was all just a matter of getting him to be in an exclusive relationship.

Paris I said

She looked over at me with a question on her face

All I said was let's go to the restroom

She followed me and then I said what is he doing here, he has nerve after everything that he put me through and everything that he did. He is so lucky that he is still free from doing time.

Paris grabbed me by the shoulders and told me to calm down and breath. He is probably just there to say hi and is going to leave after. He would have to be stupid to plan to stay around.

I realized that she was right so I pulled myself together and then we went back to the party

Maybe he won't talk to me…well at least I hope he won't. Well I finally forgot that he was there until I felt some creep put his hands on me while I was talking to Logan about how we were going to escape this party.

Logan looked at the guy like he was going to kill him. And I wished that Logan would get him to stop touching me.

Hey man what do you think that you are doing putting your hands on my girlfriend?!

Logan man chill, she loves when I do things like this. Don't ya baby?

No I don't and I never have so just take your hands off of me and leave before I tell everyone what you did to me, you wouldn't want that would?

Now now now my dear don't get bichy you know I don't like that.

Yeah well you don't like a lot of things that I do, but I don't have to please you any more so get your dam hands off of me before I go and talk to Strab.

Oooo you are going to call you grandfather on me are you, do you not remember what happened last time you threatened me?

Yeah I landed you straight in the hospital and then me being stupid let you off the hook. Well not this time!

He takes a step closer and whispers in my ear "you wouldn't want me to tell them what a little slut you are would you?"

I whipped around and whispered back I am not a slut nor have I ever been or ever will be!

He has not went back to talking in a normal voice and says yes Rory you were and always will be a Slut! I made sure of that when we were together.

Logan now jumps in and says hey don't call her a slut she is not one!

I tell Logan to please be quiet because I don't want him to make things worse like I know he will if he keeps talking.

He stops talking and I turn to the worse guy on the planet and tell him to leave now and don't ever try to talk to me again

He takes a hold of me and tells me that it is not possible for that to happen and that he loves me and will be with me

I will never be with you I despise everything that you stand for and everything that you act

I snap my fingers and before he could ask me what am I doing Steve, Bill, Tom, and Joe came running over to where I am and then pushed him against the wall and said "Tristan what are you doing here? I thought that we told you never to come back here again!!!!

Tristan got a smirk on his face and said I see that you guys still jump when Rory says to.

Finally I have had it and then I said, Tristan they are my friend and after everything that you did do you really think that they would just sit around and do nothing?

Well….

* * *

Please review


End file.
